A Lady in Hades
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 22 of 50 |Order in Season = 22 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 191 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Lyre, Liar" |Next Episode in Series = "The Mysteries of Life" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Lyre, Liar" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Mysteries of Life" |title cap image = }} Hitching a ride in a boat of dead souls is the least of their worries as Hercules and Jason travel to the Underworld (land of the dead) to rescue Eurydice from eternal life in Tartarus. Summary Hercules is studying a map. Jason sneaks up on Hercules wearing a mask. He reminds Hercules that the Festival is here. Hercules has been in a mood ever since Eurydice's death. Jason grabs the map and asks Hercules if he is planning on going to Lake Olympus. Hercules reminds Jason of the legend that states that if one swims deep enough they can wind up on the other side. Jason reminds Hercules that he is not dead and the living are not allowed on the other side. Hercules says he is going to go to plead with Hades on Eurydice's behalf. Jason goes with him. Jason asks Hercules if his Uncle Hades will mind them just dropping in on him. Hercules says he does not know. He has not met Hades yet. They reach the Lake and jump in. They are transported to the other side, where they meet Charon. Charon, learning they are not dead refuses to take them across the River Styx. Jason tells Charon that Hercules is the son of Zeus and wants to meet his Uncle. Hercules makes a deal with Charon to allow them passage. (Hercules will row the boat, and Jason will rub Charon's bunions) Eurydice asks the council to spare fellow ex-Bacchae Sarah. The council refuses. All Bacchae are damned to Tartarus. Then the council sentences Eurydice. Hercules arrives just as Eurydice's sentence is passed and she is sucked into the whirlpool that leads to Tartarus. Hercules runs to her and pulls her out. He then demands to see his Uncle Hades. Hades arrives. They (Jason, Hercules, and Eurydice) go to Hades' office. Hercules pleads with Hades to let Eurydice into the Elysian Fields. He tells Hades that Eurydice sacrificed her life to save his. Hades says that if Eurydice can get Sarah's mother to forgive her for turning her daughter over to Bacchus, then she can go to the Elysian fields. Hades takes them to the entrance to the Elysian fields. He tells Hercules that since he is half Olympian god, he can accompany Eurydice. Jason pulls Hades aside as Eurydice and Hercules fawn over each other. Jason asks if he can go with them. Hades refuses. Jason asks Hades if he has ever been in love. Hades says no. Jason tells Hades that love can make people do foolish things and that he should go to keep an eye on "your love-sick nephew" Hades looks over at Hercules and Eurydice and agrees. They all go through the gate. Jason meets his father and takes off. Aeson is happy to see his son, then realizes that if Jason is here, he must be dead. Jason says that he is alive. He is here because a friend of his is Hades' nephew and Hades' let them in. When it looks like Sarah's mother will not forgive Eurydice, Hercules goes back to Hades and offers his life in exchange for Sarah's. In other words, Hercules will go to Tartarus and Sarah can go to the Elysian Fields. Hades refuses. Hercules states that this act would make him a better god than Zeus. Zeus does not care about mortals. This act would show that Hades does. Hades thinks then agrees. Hades opens the door to Tartarus. Hercules hesitates, then takes a deep breath and.... Eurydice exits the Elysian Fields and yells "NOOOOOO!!!!" Hercules jumps. Eurydice cries and says Hercules should have to pay for her mistakes. Hades realizes that people can change and maybe he has to rethink his procedures. He then pulls Hercules and Sarah out of the depths of Tartarus. Eurydice runs into Hercules Arms. Hades escorts Sarah to the gates to the Elysian Fields. Hercules escorts Eurydice. The girls step through. Jason says goodbye to his father and returns through the gate. Hades says good bye to his nephew, and tells him that he has given him a lot to think about. Then Hades zaps Hercules and Jason back to the surface of the upper world. Background Information * This episode seems to contradict Hercules in the Underworld, which also featured Hercules' first trip to the Underworld. * This episode marks the last time Erik Thomson would play Hades. * This episode verifies that Hades is Hercules' uncle. Though likely a given based on Greek mythology, their relation was still never specifically stated in Hades' appearances on Hercules in the Underworld or HTLJ. * This is the final episode of the Eurydice tetralogy. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars * Michael Hurst as Charon * Morgan Fairhead as Eurydice * Erik Thomson as Hades * Noel Trevorthen as King Aeson * Gilda Proietti as Cynthia * John O'Leary as Minos References * Lake Olympus * River Styx * Elysian Fields * Tartarus * Underworld * Zeus * Bacchus * Bacchae * Three Fates * Corinth * Claudius of Athens de:Entscheidung aus Liebe Category:YH episodes